Life Classes
Life Skills are like your secondary class aside from your battle class. Crafting plays a big part in Lime Odyssey to build a community among the LOers. These life classes holds their own benefits and each are very unique and fun to play around with. There are many life skills you can choose from listen below with information. Merchant -Type: Shop Can gain big gains in all assistant skills and housing, NPC transaction etc Profession which is proceeded in commercial transaction Profession which street stall general observation is available and barrow use is possible: Wish – Merchant / Weapon merchant / Life article merchant Look out for these merchants to help you sell your own products. Tailor-Type: Sewing Point Can make dress which use various kinds cloth and leather including inventory bag as profession which is preceded in sewing technology. Also, can make special cloth: Wish – Manufacture specialist / Cloth specialist / Designer Architect–Type: Woodworking Shop Small tree product manufacture, special procurements wood acquisition, plan manufacture for housing: Wish – Architect / Handcraft man / Construction You will need to contact players with the Achitect life skill to build your house with the materials and fee. Chef–Type: Restaurant Through restaurant various kinds material, make unique food Through acquisition of only 'Kneading law', can make own unique food : Wish– Cook in Korean style / Chinese style / Western style Tea manufacturer–Type: Traditional Tea House Profession which manufacture various traditional tea with medical plant and earth etc. Wish – Potter / Traditional tea manufacturer / Processing tea manufacturer Blacksmith–Type: Blacksmith's Shop Can produce strong weapon and forearm pad smelting ore and earth, ancient inheritance that get through mining and excavation. If learn addition smelting law, Unique particular effect is given same manufacture article. Wish – Expert of weapon manufacture / Expert of forearm pad manufacture / Expert of smelting Ancient Engineer–Type: Technology Article Point Can appraise jewel, inheritance, Rune tablet and reconstruct antiquity. Wish – Emotion specialist / Restoration specialist / Reconstruction specialist Trade Class Status Everyone 1 Trade level you will get 3 points, there are 6 stats. Creativity Give: Bonus Drop Rate. This bonus drop rate will give you more chance to get 2 material from collecting 1 time Rate: +1 status = +0.34% Smart Give: Drop Rate This drop rate will make you have less chance of fail from collecting. Rate: +1 status = 0.12% Drive Give: Craft Speed This status will make your character crafting faster. Normally you will take 5 second to craft. Rate: +1 status = 0.96% Attention Give: Max TS (TS is like MP of trade classes) No need to explain for this. I don't think you will ever need to put point on this status because there is NPC to recover your TS Focus Give: Craft Success Rate This status give you more chance of success when crafting Rate: +1 status = 0.09% Judgment Give: Jackpot Craft Rate This status give you more chance of getting rare item that have better status. Rate: +1 status = 0.09%